


Unbound Stories

by Sammiec3



Series: Unbound [2]
Category: Brave (2012), Frozen (2013), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/F, General, Humor, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 08:51:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2061774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammiec3/pseuds/Sammiec3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's an odd tale," Hiccup would tell his kids as they prepared to take them to their first day of Hogwarts. "How it all started and how it all played out. But my time at Hogwarts was some of my favoret memories." To which Jack would roll his eyes as he picked up their youngest. "Then why don't we tell them how it started?" Jack commented, "it started with Toothless..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction to Hogwarts. Year 1

Silence. It’s never a good thing. Hiccup knew that, well, everyone from Berk knew that. Silence meant that they were coming. The dragons. But this silence was eerie. It was filled with a man, red faced and his blond hair smoking after being singed by fire as a teeny tiny boy of eleven stood in front of him. His arms spread wide, his face full of determination, and a black dragon behind his back. This was the best Hiccup could do to protect his one and only friend. Though the man could whip him off the ground and over his shoulder at any moment. Then there was the Night Fury behind him, glaring at the red faced man and just wanting to pick up his friend and fly off. But he could tell that Hiccup was set on his spot. “You, expect me, to believe that this monster is safe?!” Gobber yelled at the top of his lungs.

“Toothless is harmless unless you provoke him!” Hiccup responded desperately. “Just-Just let me take him with me to-”

“He’s not going to fit in a carrying bag!”

“Bring him to Hogwarts then!” Hiccup demanded. “You work there, there has to be a place where you can hide him! If you don’t- If you tell anyone then I won’t go to Hogwarts!” The threat was made, Gobber’s red face went white. The Chief’s son, not going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? The Chief’s son, Stoic’s son, his tribe’s leader’s son. Not going to a proper wizarding school all because of him? Gobber couldn’t let that happen. He’d be shamed, exiled. No that can’t happen!

And that’s how Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the III managed to convince the game keeper at his new school, to let him bring his pet dragon.

Hiccup spent most of the ride to Hogwarts glued to his book, and in a compartment filled with few people. There was a light blond who introduced herself as Elsa, and another blond who had her nose stuck in a book like he did. She did introduce herself but the name was quiet and he didn’t catch it. There was another boy who called himself Oliver and he and Elsa shared a conversation. Hiccup was sad when he had to put his book away to get changed into his robes, then he just looked out the window until finally they stopped at Hogsmaid station. The boat ride didn’t impress him much but the castle was grand.

 

Merida was nervous. She hadn’t any idea what school would be like and she hadn’t any friends from her kingdom to tell her. Most were homeschooled or much too old or too young to be in hogwarts. The joys of being in that middle age. “Stop biting your nails.” Elinor, her mother, scolded her as they reached the train station. “And look presentable.” They were escorted by bodyguards. Not many people knew that there was still a royal family in scotland but they were hidden, and magical so they stayed away from most of the muggles, unless of course they were the few that lived in the kingdom city. Merida stood properly, and held close her hunting bag. It wasn’t filled with the things she wanted to bring to school, just had some snacks and money for food. It also had a book of legends from DunBroch, her home. She enjoyed reading it. They slipped unnoticed into platform nine and three quarters and the body guards helped find an emptied compartment and stow her things there. She said goodbye to her parents and sat waiting nervously for the journey to start.

“Can I sit with you?” Someone asked while she was looking at all the students and parents out the window. She turned to find a small twig of a boy.

“Sure,” she nodded. He grinned and stowed his stuff away, then sat across from her and held his hand out.

“Jackson Overland-Frost. You can call me Jack”

“Merida DunBroch.” She shook his hand.

“Don’t tell me; you’re the heir to the throne of Scotland.” He grinned, she was shocked for a moment. “I’m from the northern tribes, royalty as well.” He commented when she didn’t respond. “But I’m sure that my younger sister is going to take over, tradition and what not. There’s supposed to be one more royal starting this year. From Berk, and Arendelle I think.”

“The Vikings? I thought that they usually went to school in Durmstrang.” She said.

“I thought so too.” Jack shrugged. “But word’s spread quick and he or she is coming to Hogwarts.” He commented, then shrugged. “I saw some Vikings arrive when I got on the train.” He looked out the window, then pointed. “There, the bigger lot.” Merida turned to see a large group hugging kids and pushing them towards the train. Several of them were rough housing and pushing each other as they walked over.

“They look… fun.” She commented. Jack shrugged and leaned back against his seat. “So what house do you think you’ll be in?”

“Not sure.” He responded. “My mom was a Hufflepuff and my dad a Slytherin.” He said. “But they don’t always run by lyniage. Well, most of the time. The Weasley’s are all Gryffindor's aren’t they?”

“And the Malfoy’s Slytherin’s.” Merida agreed. “Both my parents were Gryffindor’s, so I assume I’ll be there as well.”

“Best of luck to you.” He grinned. “It sounds like a nice house, but my vote is on Slytherin.”

“Do you want to be in Slytherin?” She wondered.

“I don’t care, I just want to learn magic and graduate.” He answered simply. There was a knock on the compartment door and two girls were looking in.

“Can we join you?” The blond asked, the redhead looked timidly between us.

“Sure,” Jack nodded and they stowed their belongings before sitting. “Jackson Overland-Frost, Jack for short. And this is Merida DunBroch.”

“I’m Astrid Hofferson.” The blond introduced herself.

“Anna Arendelle.” The redhead said.

“A Princess.” Jack mock bowed, and grinned, then turned to Astrid. “You wouldn’t happen to be from Berk would you?” Jack looked at Astrid, she nodded a bit. “So who’s the next in line?” She rolled her eyes.

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.” She said. “He’s always in the way and never helping anything no matter the situation. I’m surprised he even has magic in his blood.” She commented.

“Well… he is only eleven. He can’t be that much of a troublemaker.” Anna spoke.

“He’s not even a troublemaker. That’s the saddest part!” Astrid threw up her hands. “My bet’s that his cousin, Snotlout will be the next in line.”

 

“First years!” A professor called as we gathered on the steps. “This way,” they were lead to a great hall where plenty of students were sitting and waiting to eat. Then the sorting began. “Elsa Arendelle!” The Professor called out and the girl he sat with on the train stepped forwards. The hat was set on her head and moments later-

“Slytherin!” A cheer erupted and she made her way over to the table.

“Anna Arendelle!” She stepped forwards and sat.

“Gryffindor!”

“Rapunzel Corona!” The girl that was reading on the bus with him stepped up to the stool, people started whispering, pointing out her long hair, which reached her knees.

“Ravenclaw!” The hat barely touched her head, a cheer and she skipped over to join her house. Several people were called.

“Merida DunBroch!” A red haired girl moved up to the stool and the hat barely touched her head.

“Gryffindor!”

“Hiccup Haddock the III!” Hiccup swallowed back his nerves. He expected to be put in Hufflepuff. His cousin had been laughing at him, saying that he would be put in Hufflepuff all summer. He sat on the stool.

“Ravenclaw!” There was a cheer and Hiccup felt relieved. He went to sit next to Rapunzel.

“Jackson Overland-Frost!” A boy stepped to the stool.

“Slytherin!”

 

Jack Frost was excited. He was starting classes today, yeah who knew that someone would be excited for his class’s to start. Not that he would tell anyone. He seated himself in the middle right of his Defence Against the Dark Art’s class. This would be his best class, he could tell. There was allot of chattering and students practicing spells they had learned. “Silence!” The teacher stepped out of his office and moved over to his desk. “Welcome to Defence Against the Dark Arts. Today you are to be tested on the level of control you have with a wand. Now, I will pair you up and you are to try the Flipendo spell. It should hardly knock your partner back considering your lack of practice.” He marched around the room and Jack was paired off with Hiccup, he then explained how to use the Flipendo spell and set us off to work.

“You want to go first? Or should I?” Jack asked.

“Uh…” Hiccup thought for a moment. “Could I try first?”

“Go ahead.” He readied his wand and for a second did nothing, then with a flick of his wand he said the spell and sent me flying backwards.

“Well done Mr Haddock!” Our teacher called out.

“Frost, you’re going to let a pansy like Hiccup toss you around?” Snotlout asked, he and his friends laughed. I balled my hand into a fist and got up, there were few things I didn’t like doing. Being shown up was one of them. I readied myself and saw a sort of pained expression on Hiccup’s face before he composed himself.

“Whenever you’re ready.” He stowed his wand away. Jack readied himself then sent out the spell. There was a moment where nothing happened, then the light in Hiccup’s eyes seemed to dim and he crumpled to the ground unconscious. The nearest group to him, both Ravenclaw students were at his side. Behind him Jack could hear Snotlout and his friends laughing.

Professor Bunnymund bounded over and checked Hiccup over. “He’s turning gray.” The blond girl said worried.

“I’ll bring him to the Hospital Wing. While I’m gone you are to read the first chapter in your books.” He ordered, then picked up the boy and bounded off like a rabbit, or even a kangaroo.

The first break Jack had he sped off to the hospital wing, “I can’t believe it.” A man was saying to the nurse. “It’s hardly been his first day of classes and someone’s already gone and beat him up.”

“Yes well, it was an accident, mispronouncing a spell as it would be.” The nurse responded, “and he’ll be back and moving in no time. A bit of rest, that’s all he needs.” Jack relaxed hearing that. “But… what will his father say?”

“I’ll be dealing with that mind you, the howler I’ll be receiving.” He shook his head. “Did they say who…”

She shook her head and turned, I hid behind the door. “It’s good that Aster got him here as soon as he did. He-”

“What are you doing?” The voice startled Jack, he turned to see a blond, her hair almost touching the ground. “Haven’t you done enough harm for one day?” She demanded, when he couldn’t answer her she huffed and entered the hospital wing. Jack closed his eyes, he took several deep breaths, promising to himself that this will never happen again. He’ll try to not hurt people, especially that boy. The next Dark Art’s class he had he tried to pay attention to the lesson and not the whispers of his friends, they messed with the boy- Hiccup as he learned. Class after class.

“Frost!” Snotlout called him over, spotting him in the hall. Jack quickly went over and they entered the bathroom. Ruffnut and Tuffnut were holding a boy, his robes too big for him and reddish brown hair covering his face. He wasn’t struggling in the least bit. “We caught him sneaking by, gonna show him who’s boss.” Jack could tell that the three enjoyed this but he promised himself he wouldn’t do anything of the sort to anyone.

“I’ll sit this out.” He said.

“Lame.” Ruff commented.

“You have to join in the fun sometime.” Tuff added.

“No, I’m already in enough trouble with the teachers…” He said. “You have fun.” He added, then turned to leave. He could hear them pushing the boy into a stall and the water rushing through the toilet as he left the bathroom.

 

There are several things that us scot’s are prepared to do. Fight wars, sort of do diplomatic work, fight bares. But not have a ghost sneak up on ya. Merida was lost. The saddest part was she knew exactly where she was. It was the third day of school and she was looking up at the moving stairs trying to figure out which floor she needed to exit at. She was going to Charms and… well… she lost the other first years in her class. As she looked around she failed to notice the wisp of a man drifting towards her, until it was right in front of her. “Miss, do you-” his voice stopped when she instinctively punched through him and there was a small noise of pain. “How rude.” He floated off.

“Oh gods, I’m so sorry.” She rushed forwards to the boy she accidentally punched, he was on the ground and a few upperclassmen snickered at them. He was rubbing his head as he looked up at her. “You’re… Hiccup right?” She asked.

“You don’t have a grudge against me too… do you?” He asked, his voice sounding lost and he didn’t understand what he had done. “I’m sorry. I don’t know what I did but I didn’t mean too.”

“No! Ho I don’t.” She said almost at once and helped him onto his feet. “The ghost startled me and I didn’t see you behind him. I’m so sorry!” He breathed out an ‘Oh’ and relaxed. Seemingly happy that she didn’t have a grudge against him. “I’m Merida,” she introduced herself. “Merida DunBrich, from the Gryffindor house.” He sized her up.

“Hiccup Haddock, Ravenclaw.” He responded politely.

“Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?” She asked him, “Anything at all? I could beat up a bully or something.” She offered, “I feel terrible about punching you.”

“Well, um…” he thought about the offer for some time and couldn’t come up with anything. “Could I… get back to you on it?” He wondered.

“Of course.” Merida smiled at him. A bell tolled startling them both, “I uh… have to get to potions.” He pointed down a hall, Merida nodded.

“Defence Against the Dark Arts…” Merida responded, then looked back up. “But I can’t remember-”

“Third floor,” Hiccup said kindly. “Middle staircase is the closest. Well… I’ll see you around.” He wandered off.

It wasn’t until a few weeks later that Merida ran into him again. Well, actually he ran into her, soaking wet and stumbling out of the boy’s bathroom. She caught him before he could fall and several students laughed before a Ravenclaw prefect rushed over. They took him over to the closest teacher’s room, Professor Fay. “Good lord what happened?” She floated over and checked to see who was soaking wet.

“He stumbled out of the bathroom like this.” Merida responded.

“Professor, I’ll take him to get washed up and clean cloths.” The prefect said. “I think, it’d be easier for him to talk that way.”

“Yes of course.” He led him off then an hour later we all sat around a desk while Hiccup explained what happened.

“Tell me exactly which boys did this.” Toothina said to him.

“Well… one was a girl.” Hiccup said sheepishly.

“In the boy’s bathroom?” She said shocked. “I’ll have a long conversation with her.”

“Snotlout Jorgensen, Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston.” He said, then paused. “But… I’d rather handle this on my own Professor. It’s uh… a Viking thing.”

“That does not excuse the behavior,” she told him. “I understand where you’re coming from but it is our responsibility to take care of our students in the time that they’re here. As well as teach. Now run along, all of you. I have letter’s to write.” She shooed us from her room. The perfect wandered off after making sure that Hiccup was okay to be alone, well sort of.

“Could… I talk with you?” He turned to Merida when they were alone. “Privately?” They walked around the school until we found an emptied hall, and she wondered if she would ever find her way back. he sat on a windowsill while she stood leaning against it. His eyes were fixed out the window. “That… favor you said I could have.” He didn’t look over out of nerves. “I was wondering if I could use it.”

“Sure, what would you like?” She wondered. He was quiet for a moment.

“Could you… be my friend?” The question shocked her and she just stared at him for a moment. “I mean you don’t really have too, just pretend if you don’t want…”

“Of course I’ll be your friend.” She told him. “But… wouldn’t your friends find it weird? You hanging out with someone outside of your house?” Actually, Merida thought to herself. She hasn’t any friends herself. Most of the girls stayed away from her and none of the boy’s glanced at her. Well, there was Anna, who had a few friends and was kind enough to let her sit with them during dinning times but other than that, nothing.

“I don’t have any… least, not human.” He told her, bringing his attention to her. She was tempted to ask what non human friends did he have but the look in his eyes made her bite back the words. “Well, I sort of have one, but she doesn’t do much other than read, and study. We just sit together in classes or dining times.” He explained. Merida understood that, and nodded to him.

“Alright then. It’s official. Starting today, Merida DunBroch and Hiccup Haddock will be close friends.” She held out her hand, her pinky sticking out towards him and he looked at it confused. “It’s a pinky promise, some of the muggle kinds in my town do it. It’s supposed to represent a promise. An unbreakable promise.” He latched his pinkey onto hers.

“What happens if we break it?” He wondered curiously. Merida frowned.

“We’ll make a penalty.” She said, then thought. “The first person to break a pinky promise has too… umm…”

“Embarrass yourself in front of a large crowd of students.” Hiccup offered. Merida laughed.

“Alright, the first of us who breaks our pinky promise has to embarrass yourself in front of the school.” She agreed.

 

Rapunzel first noticed Hiccup’s odd behavior, well it wasn’t odd per say, but his new friend several weeks after they started hanging out together. She’d get to class and take her normal seat, but whenever they had classes with Gryffindor she found herself sitting alone. Looking around, when she first noticed this, she saw that Hiccup was sitting and talking to a red haired girl. She wondered who she was, but turned and buried her nose back into her book and continued to read. She had been keeping a silent eye on him since the first day of classes, when he was taken to the hospital wing. He look’s happy, she thought to herself. Good for him.

She did know about his bullies, everyone knew that Snotlout and his gang’s target was Hiccup, all but Jackson Overland-Frost participated in this. But he just sat on the sidelines. He was sitting on the sidelines on this day, when she was walking and reading, a tricky feat she often did. She didn’t really have a direction, forwards. Onwards. She’d probably end up outside to read some more. She continued to walk and came to a door, without looking up she pushed it open and stepped into the room. “Really guy’s you’ve already done this once today.” The voice startled Rapunzel, she looked up to find Hiccup struggling against three people, while a fourth just stood out of the way. She knew them. Of course, Snotlout and his gang.

“Hay!” She snapped her book closed startling everyone. “Let him go!” She marched forwards and whacked the closest of them over the head. Tuffnut made a noise of complaint and rubbed the top of his head.

“What’s this? You got a girl protecting you?” Snotlout laughed at Hiccup who cowered away. Rapunzel threw her book at him and it hit him square in the face, knocking him over, then pulled out her wand and the book swiftly came back to her after muttering a spell. She raised the book again, ready to swing at Ruffnut. She let go of Hiccup and he stumbled a little, then moved towards the door, grabbing onto Rapunzel’s arm and taking her out of the bathroom with him. They half ran half walked down several halls before stopping near a suit of armor.

“Thanks… Rapunzel.” He panted, and smiled a little gratefully at her.

“You really should stand up for yourself.” She told him, panting as well.

“Actually they were doing that because I did stand up for myself.” He commented, she stared at him for a moment. “Anyways, thanks for helping… but what were you doing in the boy’s bathroom?”

“I was reading my book while walking again.” She admitted and he laughed. She was shocked to hear that coming from him. He was usually the quiet one along side her. Neither of them talked much or well it had been that way until about a week ago.

Hiccup looked out the window to check the time with the sun. “It’s almost noon.” He told her, “I promised my godfather that I’d have tea with him down on the grounds.” He said.

“Oh well, I’ll see you later then.” She asked, he nodded.

“Don’t wait up for me on the essay for Transfiguration. I might be back late.” He waved then walked off with something like a skip in his step.

 

Elsa couldn’t have enjoyed her first few weeks of school more. She was learning how to control her powers, she wouldn’t endanger her sister anymore! And! Though they were in rivaling houses, Elsa and Anna spent time together. They talked magic and books and Elsa got to sit down and explain why she had been staying away from her little sister for so many years. Anna accepted her apology and was glad to have her sister back. “Sis,” Anna questioned as they stole a emptied room to study together. They had all the same classes and all the same work, just some not at the same time. “I can’t figure out how to work the levitation charm.” She said and pulled out her wand. She went through the motion of swish and flick, then pointed her wand at a her quill and did the motion while saying the spell. Nothing happened.

Elsa frowned a bit, she wasn’t all that good with the spell either, but luckily someone walked into the room, interrupting their study session. Elsa recognized him, he was a Ravenclaw from their grade. “Common Merida hurry up.” He said, clearly not having noticed the two girls he was in the room with. After a few seconds he closed the door and backed up, then turned and rubbed the top of his head. His eyes fixed on Elsa and Anna. “Oh… I’m sorry.” He said awkwardly. “I didn’t mean to interrupt…” He told them honestly.

“Hiding from Snotlout and them again?” Anna asked and he blushed at it but nodded. “It may take a while before they’re gone. Could you help us while you’re waiting?” She wondered.

“Um… sure? What do you need.” He wondered.

“I can’t figure out how to do the levitation spell.” She said, Elsa saw him relaxing. Must be something that he was good at.

“Alright, show me how you do it.” He moved over to them and assisted them both with it until they had it. Then the door opened.

“Hiccup it’s safe.” A girl called in, he got up and smiled at them both.

“I’ll be off then.”

“Thanks for helping.” Anna said, he waved and left the room. Anna smiled at her older sister and they went back to doing their school work.


	2. Jack Frost’s Adventures with Snotlout Jorgensen Part 1

How do you spell stupid. I thought to myself as I followed behind the twins and their fateful leader. S-n-o-t-l-o-u-t J-o-r-g-e-n-s-e-n. I’m sure that’s the proper spelling. The fearless leader had come up with a brilliant plan to outsmart Merida and get too Hiccup. When he explained everything to Jack he could spot the biggest flaw in his plan from the first second. That being? It was his plan. Snotlout had decided that he’d slip a puking pastelle into one of Merida’s meals or drinks today, and while she was being taken care of at the hospital wing they would gang up on Hiccup. I had already made my comments of what a stupid plan it was but as usual it was ignored.

“If you’re not going to participate in the plan, then you don’t get to say anything about it.” He would tell me. Honestly that was fine with me. I could sit back and watch as the brave and fearless leader failed.

His first attempted this during breakfast. “She always comes in late.” Snotlout said as they sat at their table. I filled my plate with the usual foods. Pancakes, bacon, eggs. There was one thing that Snotlout was forgetting. It was a Saturday. Merida came early on Saturdays so she and Hiccup could eat together, then the two would go off to the Library and study. By this time that’s where they’d be.

Oh, I bet you’re wondering why I know their schedule. Well it’s four months into the school year and Snotlout has been tracking them, following them so he knew when Hiccup was alone and when he wasn’t. Being our fearless leader, he had us come with him at all times. “Where is she?” He was watching the doors. But as I had already assumed, they were already gone.

His second attempt failed almost as bad. Lunch had rolled in and he had made sure that we were some of the first in the dining hall to make sure that the two did infact come in. And they did. He got up taking Ruffnut and Tuffnut with him. “Frost, you coming?” He snapped when I didn’t move.

“I’m not done eating yet!” I stated noting to my plate of food, he rolled his eyes and walked off towards the Gryffindor table. This was mistake number two. And I could watch the show safely from a distance with my full plate of food. I stuffed some of my sandwich into my mouth and saw them approach the table. They started talking to Merida, which got curious glances from everybody and Ruffnut attempted to go unnoticed as she slid the pastel into her food. She was an amazing pickpocket and reverse pickpocketer. But she was at a rivaling table. One of the older classmen noticed this and called them out on it, then Professor Fay escorted them from the room

“Two weeks detention!” Ruffnut was pissed. “I got two weeks detention! All because of your stupid plan!” I met up with them after finishing eating, and walked in on this.

“It’s going to work, we’ll just have to shove it down her throat.” Snotlout pounded his fist into his hand.

“There’s only a few problems with that.” I commented. “Hiccup’s down with Gobber now.” I stated, “saw him leave when I left the hall.” Snotlout scowled. Hiccup was in safe hands now, Snotlout couldn’t do anything while he was visiting Gobber.

“I’m still shoving that pastelle down Merida’s throat.” He stated grumpily.

“Do you have any left?” I wondered. There was a moment's pause then some fairly rude comments escaped his mouth.

Over all his attempt to bombard Hiccup, was a failure.

Sometimes I was quite glad that he made friends with the Vikings. I got to hear plenty about Berk and the Viking tribes. “So, who’s supposed to be the next in line?” I asked one day while we were hanging in the common room.

“Me of course!” Snotlout started, pounding his thumb into his chest. “And if anyone tells you otherwise, pound them into the ground.” Across the room I noticed a girl from their grade roll her eyes. I tried to remember her name, she kind of looked familiar but… “When I take over from my uncle Stoic there’s going to be a lot of changes in the way the tribe is ran. Starting with a monthly Viking off, the weakest get to spend a week in the pig pens.” He went off on a tangent on how he would be a great leader and how he was going to have the best family and make his dad and uncle proud. I knew that Stoic had a son but Snotlout would never give up that information. When I had asked him why he always beats on Hiccup, the answer would always be that it’s because Hiccup’s always standing up to him, the future leader of their tribe. He has to put him in his place. It’s his right as the next in line to be looked upon with praise. And then I would stop listening and absently flip through a book or attempt to do the homework I needed to get done.

 


	3. History of a Hugglepuff Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the chapters are different lengths and just random ideas that came to my head while writing Unbound Promises

I sat with Anna outside as we froze to death in the winter weather. We were huddled together as she told me about her classes and her friends. “Do you see that?” Anna stopped abruptly in the middle of her statement and pointed over to a group of Hufflepuff’s. I looked over and didn’t think anything was strange at first. Then I saw it. There was a boy in the group, grinning like a madman and sneaking up on one of the girls.

“Sneak Attack!” He called out and wrapped his arms around her in a hug. She squeeked in shock. “You’re it!” The boy said a wild grin on his face and the Hufflepuff’s around her scattered, laughing.

“Sorry Dianne he got you!” They called. The blond, after letting go, ran off to join his friends.

“Are they playing tag?” Anna wondered.

“I have no idea.” I answered just as confused as she was. As the day drew on the game they played became more noticeable to me. I would walk around the hall and out of the blue someone would get hugged. But… it was only played in the Hufflepuff house. I tried to ignore it. But it was still going on the next day.

“Well screw the name Hufflepuff we should just start calling them Hugglepuff’s.” I commented, quite annoyed with them while I walked with my sister and a few of her friends that didn’t mind having a Slytherin around. They were quite kind for Gryffindor's. Anna’s friends laughed. “Honestly who plays a game of tag where you’ve got to-” The blond kid that seemed to have started it all yesterday was standing in front of the great hall talking with some of his friends. They must’ve just finished eating. Someone snuck up behind him and…

“You’re it Kristoff!” The guy said gleefully and his friends laughed, their conversation ending as they ran away from him. Kristoff was off again, hunting for his next target.

“Definitely calling them Hugglepuff’s from now on.” I muttered under my breath. Anna giggled, “well then, see you after classes.” I waved and went off to my table for breakfast.

 

 


End file.
